1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric connector, and in particular to a stacked card connector connecting to an electric card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional double-layerd and stacked card connector is used for an electric card, such as a telephone card or an ATM card, to be inserted into. The card connector includes a lower base 10, an upper base 15, two rows of spaced first terminals 25, two rows of spaced second terminals 30, and a circuit board 20.
The lower base 10 is formed with a first slot 11 for receiving an electric card, and the first slot 11 has an insert port 12. The upper base 15 is stacked above the lower base 10 and formed with a second slot 16 for receiving another electric card, and the second slot 16 has an insert port 17.
Each first terminal 25 has a contact 26, an extension 27 and a pin 28. The contacts 26 are in the shapes of convex arcs facing upward, positioned within the first slot 11, and well aligned. The pins 28 extend out of the bottom surface of the lower base 10 from a first side near the insert port 12 and a second side opposite to the insert port 12, respectively.
Each second terminal 30 has a contact 31, an extension 32 and a pin 33. The contacts 31 are in the shapes of convex arcs facing upward, positioned within the second slot 16, and well aligned. The pins 33 extend out of the bottom surface of the upper base 15 from a first side near the insert port 17 and a second side opposite to the insert port 17, respectively.
The circuit board 20 is positioned between the upper base 15 and the lower base 10 and formed with two rows of connection terminals 21 at a side opposite to the insert port 12. The pins 33 of the two rows of second terminals are electrically connected to the circuit board 20 and thus to the connection terminals 21 via traces on the circuit board 20.
According to the above-mentioned structure, when the card connector is mounted on a main board 23, the pins 28 of the two rows of first terminals 25 and the two rows of connection terminals 21 on the circuit board 20 are electrically connected to the main board 23. Thus, the two rows of second terminals 30 may be electrically connected to the main board 23 via the connection terminals 21.
In the conventional stacked card connector, a circuit board 20 is utilized to stack two bases, each of which having a single slot, into a dual-slot connector. However, due to the addition of the circuit board 20, the manufacturing processes are complicated and the cost may be greatly increased. That is, the cost of a circuit board has to be added. As to the complicated processes, the two rows of connection terminals 21 have to be bonded to the circuit board 20 in advance. Then, the two rows of second terminals 30 have to be bonded to the circuit board Finally, the upper base 15, the circuit board 20, and the lower base 10 have to be stacked.
An object of the invention is to provide a stacked card connector, in which the circuit board may be omitted and the manufacturing processes may be simplified, thereby reducing the manufacturing costs.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the invention provides a stacked card connector comprising: a base formed with a first slot for receiving a first electric card and a second slot for receiving a second electric card, each of the first and second slots having an insert port, and the second slot being positioned above the first slot; a first row of spaced first terminals, each of the first row of spaced first terminals having a contact, an extension and a pin, the contacts being positioned within the first slot so as to elastically contact the inserted first electric card, the extensions connecting the contacts to the pins respectively and serving as elastic arms, and the pins extending out of a bottom surface of the base; and a first row of spaced second terminals, each of the first row of spaced second terminals having a contact, an extension and a pin, the contacts being positioned within the second slot so as to elastically contact the inserted second electric card, the extensions connecting the contacts to the pins respectively and serving as elastic arms, the pins extending out of the bottom surface of the base from a side opposite to the insert port of the second slot.